


Rainstorms

by infaredlove



Series: After you left [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Crying, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Melina - Freeform, Original Character - Freeform, RAINSTORMS, Varda - Freeform, nila - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infaredlove/pseuds/infaredlove
Summary: Varda gets caught in a rainstorm.





	Rainstorms

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ MY WORK "PROSECUTE AND DEFEND" BEFORE READING THIS. 
> 
> I've decided to start a series based on my OC, Varda. She's technically Pink Zircon in regards to Blue and Yellow Zircon, but in my "prosecute and defend" series, she's Nila's (Blue Zircon) ex-fiance. I really fell in love with Varda's character. I might be starting my own canon with Nila, Melina, Varda, and others, that stands on its own without Steven Universe. If anyone would be interested in that let me know!

On the outskirts of New York City stood a house- though the little girl who lived down the road thought it was a castle. Standing three stories high, with a balcony porch and a wrought iron fence to protect it, the mansion was a gorgeous home. The lawn was lush and green, with pink rose bushes scattered to add a pop of color. The backyard led into a huge evergreen forest, that spanned for miles into the wilderness. It was eerily gorgeous, especially during a day like this one. Overcast skies made the cream-colored house stick out, the sharp roof jutting into the gray clouds that were threatening to rain. 

 

Inside, past the marble corridor and up the spiraling staircase, stood a woman. Clad in a pink silken nightgown, barefoot, she was holding a glass of wine and watching out over her staircase. She stared down at the door, waiting for something to happen, waiting for someone to enter. However, no one came, and so she finished off her third glass and went into the library downstairs. Immediately, the elegant woman took to the mini bar, opting to take the bottle of whiskey instead of mixing it. The library felt empty, quiet and solemn, as though the light that existed there had been sucked out. 

 

Leaning back in her chair, she looked out the bay window at the rain. Her eyes followed the rivulets down the window pane, as she drank slowly, methodically, until the bottle was gone and her head felt stuffy. But her eyes, ever darkening, continued to follow the pattern of the rain. It dripped from the window to the leaves of the tree below, falling down to the ground to be soaked up by the grass. After a while of watching, she turned to the table beside her, opening the drawer and pulling out a letter. It was on old paper, that threatened to crumble if it was handled too roughly. A letter that was written in another life, by an old love that got away. That left her behind. Her eyes danced across the letters, bouncing across the words that had engraved themselves into her brain. She knew what it said. She had it memorized. 

 

_ Dear Varda, _

 

_ I'm sorry I left. It must have hurt you very much. I know that what I did was wrong- but I can't bring myself to tell you in person. I've moved on. You should, too. I'm leaving this weekend. You won't ever have to see me again. I wanted to tell you, though, that I was lying when I said I did not love you anymore. I do. I care about you. But you just aren't the one for me.  _

 

_ Good luck, Varda. I'm sorry.  _

 

_ Goodbye, _

_ Nila _

 

She folded it up and placed it back in the drawer, turning back to watch the rain. In her library, she made her own rainstorm. 


End file.
